Boss (Explorers of Sky)
This is a list of all the bosses in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Descriptions Koffing and Zubat :Location: Beach Cave :Level: 6 (Koffing); 3 (Zubat) :Recruitable: No :Moves: Poisson gas, Tackle, Smog (Koffing); :Supersonic, Leech life (Zubat); :HP: Koffing: 30 :HP: Zubat: 20 Drowzee :Location: Mt. Travail :Level: 12 :Recruitable: No :Moves: Pound, Hypnosis, Disable, Confusion. :HP: 100 Fake Groudon :Location: Steam Cave :Level: 30 :Recruitable: No :Moves: Mud shot, Ancient Power, Bulk up, Scary Face :HP: 300 Uxie :Location: Steam Cave :Level: 42 :Recruitable: Yes, after credits :Moves: :HP: 600 Electrike Tribe :Location: Amp Plains :Level: 33 (Manectric); 18 (Electrike x8) :Recruitable: No :Moves: Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Bite, Spark (Manectric) :Quick Attack, Howl, Tackle, Leer (Electrike) :HP: Manectric ? :Electrike 40 Mesprit :Location: Quicksand Cave :Level: 18 first time; 42 in subsequent battles :Recruitable: Yes, but not the first time :Moves: Swift, Imprison, Future sight, Confusion. :HP: 300 first time; 600 subsequent battles Grovyle :Location: Crystal Crossing :Level: 44 :Recruitable: No :Moves: Leaf blade, Slam, Agility, Pursuit. :HP: 600 Azelf :Location: Crystal Crossing :Level: 42 :Recruitable: Yes, after credits :Moves: :HP: 600 Spiritomb :Location: Sealed Ruins :Level: 37 :Recruitable: No :Moves: Sucker punch, Nasty plot, Ominous wind, Feint attack. :HP: 500 Fossil Force :Location: Brine Cave :Level: 42 (Kabutops); 35 (Omastar x2) :Recruitable: No :Moves: Endure, Mega drain, Slash, Aqua jet. :Omastar: 100/120 HP :Kabutops: 500 HP Dusknoir Ambush :Location: Hidden Land :Level: 45 (Dusknoir); 37 (Sableye x6) :Recruitable: No :Moves: Astonish, Mean look, Disable, Shadow punch. :Sableye: 85 HP :Dusknoir: 650 HP Primal Dialga :Location: Temporal Tower :Level: 48 :Recruitable: No :Moves: Metal Claw, AncientPower, Roar of Time, Dragon Claw :HP: 800 Dialga :Location: Temporal Tower :Level: 48 :Recruitable: Yes, but not the first time :Moves: Metal Claw, AncientPower, Roar of Time, Dragon Claw :HP: 800 Froslass :Location: Crevice Cave :Level: 41 :Recruitable: No :Moves: :HP: 650 Gyarados :Location: Miracle Sea :Level: 46 :Recruitable: No :Moves: :HP: 700 Regirock :Location: Aegis Cave :Level: 46 :Recruitable: Yes :Moves: :HP: 700 Regice :Location: Aegis Cave :Level: 46 :Recruitable: Yes :Moves: :HP: 700 Registeel :Location: Aegis Cave :Level: 46 :Recruitable: Yes :Moves: :HP: 700 Regigigas :Location: Aegis Cave :Level: 49 :Recruitable: Yes :Moves: :HP: 1000 Hitmonlee and Bronzong :Location: Aegis Cave :Level: 35 (Hitmonlee); 35 (Bronzong) :Recruitable: No :Moves: :HP: 100/120 Palkia :Location: Spacial Rift :Level: 48 :Recruitable: Yes, but not the first time :Moves: Water Pulse, AncientPower, Spacial Rend, Dragon Claw :HP: 800 Darkrai :Location: Dark Crater :Level: 53 :Recruitable: Yes :Moves: :HP: 900 Grimer and Muk :Location: Sky Peak Summit Pass :Level: 42 (Muk); 35 (Grimer) :Recruitable: No :Moves: Kyogre :Location: Bottomless Sea :Level: 49 :Recruitable: Yes :Moves: Articuno :Location: Mt. Travail :Level: 43 :Recruitable: Yes :Moves: Heatran :Location: Giant Volcano :Level: 49 :Recruitable: Yes :Moves: Giratina :Location: World Abyss :Level: 48 :Recruitable: Yes :Moves: Rayquaza :Location: Sky Stairway :Level: 49 :Recruitable: Yes :Moves: Mew :Location: Mystery Jungle :Level: 46 :Recruitable: Yes :Moves: Gabite :Location: Labyrinth Cave :Level: 33 :Recruitable: No :Moves: Special Episode Bosses You cannot recruit pokemon in any of the special episodes. Snover, Bagon, and Gligar :Special Episode: 1 :Location: Star Cave :Character: Bidoof :Level: 22 (Snover); ? Bagon; ? (Gligar) :Moves: Swagger, GrassWhistle, Icy Wind, Powder Snow (Snover) Jirachi Unconfirmed :Special Episode: 1 :Location: Star Cave :Character: Bidoof :Level: 32 :Moves: Dungeon Ambush :Special Episode: 2 :Location: Fortune Ravine :Character: Igglybuff (Armaldo as partner) :Level: ? (Probopass); ? (Yanmega); ? (Camerupt); ? (Vespiquen); ? (Exploud); ? (Claydol) :Moves: "Invincible" Haunter This boss must be fought twice. :Special Episode: 3 :Location: Spring Cave :Character: Sunflora :Level: ? :Moves: "Invincible" Haunter Trio You are burned at the beginning of this battle. :Special Episode: 3 :Location: Spring Cave :Character: Sunflora (Loudred as partner) :Level: ? :Moves: Aggron and Lairon :Special Episode: 4 :Location: Boulder Quarry :Character: Lopunny (Gardevoir and Medicham as partners) :Level: ? (Aggron); ? (Lairon) :Moves: Sableye Squad :Special Episode: 5 :Location: Barren Valley :Character: Grovyle (Dusknoir as partner) :Level: 37 :Moves: :HP: 85 Mamoswine and Glalie :Special Episode: 5 :Location: Dark Ice Mountain :Character: Grovyle (Dusknoir as partner) :Level: 33 :Moves: Primal Dialga :Special Episode: 5 :Location: Vast Ice Mountain :Character: Grovyle (Dusknoir and Celebi as partners) :Level: 48 :Moves: Dragon Pulse, AncientPower, Roar of Time, Dragon Claw :HP: 800 Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky